Out In the Open
by x - - unwrittenMELODY
Summary: I thought I could trust you. No, no. I SAW you kiss her. Your my best friend. Never would of thought you'd be the one that would hurt me the most.; Steve x Darren
1. Thought I Could Trust You

**Out In the Open.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

New story. Yup.

Idea came to me one day in a dream-ish thing.  
Typed this up around one, so bare with me if it's disgusting.

Uh, yeah. It's **M** for later chapters. That and frequent cursing, and a slight bondage/hints or abuse;

Enjoy;

**BTW: **This takes place after my story _Crazy for you. _It will make alot more sense if you read it (or skimmed it).  
**BTW 2:** This is sort of a AU so it only focuses on Darren and Steve's relationship before the book (and they are 17, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside's the fact I wrote this. Sadly, Darren doesn't belong to me, or Steve (not even Becca!); I don't own squat.  
Happy reading!

* * *

How could he do this to me?

After all we've been through, he does _this_ to me?

He thinks I didn't see him, but I saw. He kissed her.

He says he loves me. _BULLSHIT._

I don't think I've felt this... this betrayed before.

Darren, you WILL pay for this.

* * *

Steve sat at the table, in a daze not even wanting to touch his food. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, it was more of the fact that he had alot on his mind. More so, his thoughts were clouded over thinking of Darren. Only a few weeks ago, he and Darren had their little "rendezvous", and Darren even took it a step further and broke up with Becca.

"Good riddance, cow."

"What was that Steve?"

Steve looked up and was met with blue eyes and brunette locks. Ah, his object of affection was here, as if he had read Steve's mind.

"Nothing," he replied, watching Darren sit in the seat closest to him and he smirked as Darren looked through his lunch he had gotten out of line.

"Ew, what do you think is in this?" Darren asked in a disgusted tone, poking what looked to be mashed potatoes with his fork and Steve laughed.

"Looks like what your mom usually cooks!"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Steve laughed again and tossed a fry over to Darren, his best friend and lover. It had only been a few weeks, but Steve's heart would tell him that he was in love. He began to be alotgentler with Darren, and alot more possessive. He was also addicted to Darren's body. Just about every other night they fooled around, foreplay or all the way. He craved the soft whimpers of the brunette under him, the moans and pants and the cries of pleasure... he shook his head, trying to clear his head. No need to let Steve Jr. pop up unexpectedly.

"D-Daren..."

Steve's head snapped up and his eyes then narrowed into thin slits. What was _she_ doing here? Hadn't those two broke of prior engagements a while ago? What was she trying to do now? Nothing was going to come in between him and his boyfriend. Even if it was a secret, it was one he wanted to keep, with Becca OUT of the picture.

"Oh, hey Becca. Steve I-"

"Go away," Steve remarked bluntly, his eyes never looking away from Becca as he glared her down.

"Steve!" Darren cried out, and Steve's expression turned from Becca to Darren and he looked at him curiously.

Darren's face was twisted in disapproval and Steve rolled his eyes, then blinked in surprise when Darren got up.

"Where are-"

"To talk to Becca. I'll be right back," Darren said sternly, taking Becca gently by the shoulder and steered her out of the cafeteria while Steve sat there, glowering.

What the hell was all this? Steve was too angry to comprehend, but he really could use a cigarette right now. He stood up, not even bothering to toss his trash away and walked outside towards the back of the school, where alot of other students (and teachers alike) were having a quick smoke before going back to classes. He pulled out a Newport and lit it with his lighter, taking a deep drag of it. He was so pissed. He couldn't stand Becca. Nothing about her. Her short damn skirts with those tacky leggings and her nasty rat-trap hair... He growled lowly, finishing his cigarette so quickly, he had to go and start another one.

"I still love you."

Steve practically choked on his cigarette, looking around to see where the voice came from. He tossed the butt onto the ground, stomped it out and cautiously walked over to the voices. He was right. It was Becca and Darren, indeed talking. He had every right mind to go over and claim what was his, but he knew Darren. Things would be settled soon.

"Becca..."

"Darren, I... I know it's hard to believe, but whatever you want, I can be. I'll be whoever you want me to be! Anything for you," Becca professed and Steve rolled his eyes.

Please, like Darren would fall for _that_. Go on Darren, tell her that you don't love her anymore! Tell her you have someone else...

"I still have feelings for you Becca."

Steve froze, his heart sinking to the concrete. Darren. Said. WHAT? He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. There was a train wreck piling before his eyes, and he was so mortified he couldn't look away.

"Really?"

"Yeah... It's just..." Darren began but then Becca leaned up and pulled a move which practically knocked the wind out of him.

She kissed Darren, deeply from the looks of it. And Darren did no objections, and didn't pull away. He placed his hand on Becca's cheek and that's all Steve was able to stomach before he ran in the direction he came from. He leaned against the wall, dry heaving. This wasn't happening. Darren didn't... there was no way. Darren loved him, didn't he? He had uttered it to him so many times while they made love, and even after it. He clenched his fists and punched the wall hard, scraping his knuckles badly and even a few bones broke. He didn't care at that moment, he was too hurt. To betrayed.

_"I still have feelings for you Becca."_

Steve held his stomach and closed his eyes, kicking the wall. He was furious, upset, hurt to the point where the thought of Darren at that moment made his stomach queasy. He leaned his head back onto the wall and he stared up at the sky. He couldn't think, only stand there, broken.

"There you are Steve! I was looking for you you."

Steve didn't look at the direction the voice came from, he just continued to stare at the open, blue sky.

"Steve! Steve! What happened to your hand? Baby?"

"Don't fucking call me that."

He glared Darren down with more hatred then the look he had given Becca, and he watched as Darren took a step back.

"W-What? Steve, what are you tal-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, clenching his good fist and glared harder at Darren.

"Ba-"

"You still have feelings for her, right? Oh, but you love _ME_ right?" Steve spat, getting more furious by the second.

"I... I... Steve, it's not what it looked like..."

"Then what was it, Darren?"

That shut Darren up good. Steve moved closer to Darren, which in turn caused Darren to take a few steps back. There was so much anger filling his insides, he felt as if he was going to explode.

"Was I not good enough for you?"

"Steve, you were-"

"Bullshit, Darren. Don't give me that crap. If I was good enough, you wouldn't of been kissing that slut!"

Darren bit his lip, anxious and nervous, trying to reach out and touch Steve, only to be pushed away. Darren tried again, and Steve hit him harder. He knew that Darren was lying to his face, and he knew that he was getting alot angrier then he needed to, but his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex just locked lips. That was enough to get his blood boiling all over again.

"I saw you kiss her."

He watched Darren freeze and try and mask the shame that fell over his gentle features. If Steve wasn't so repulsed by Darren at this moment, he probably would of tried to comfort him. He held his head and suddenly the pain of his broken hand came to him, and he almost cried in agony. The adrenaline rush had him going so much that the pain he felt was masked by it. Now that he felt it, his face twisted in pain and he gritted his teeth.

"Steve..." Darren whispered, reaching out and held a hold of Steve's shirt, only to cause Steve to growl and pull away.

"Don't touch me you backstabbing son of a bitch. I thought I could trust you. You... your gonna pay for this, Shan. You'll fucking PAY for what you did to me," Steve hissed, ignoring the dash of guilt run through him as a tear slid down Darren's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I never meant to hurt anyone, okay?"

"Your not sorry, Darren. Your sorry you got caught," Steve uttered in a cold tone and looked away from Darren's face, which had tears grazing his cheeks left and right.

"Steve... please..." Darren pleaded, trying to hold onto Steve one more time before Steve pulled away again.

"I really thought you were the one, you know? Your my best friend. Never would of guessed it would be _you_ of all people would be the one that would hurt me the most..."

"Steve, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Pl-"

"See you later, Darren..."

Darren stood there, practically heartbroken as Steve made his way back inside as the bell rang.

He had messed it all up. Bad.

* * *

So, crappy first chapter.  
Second will be upsoon.

Don't shoot me.

Please review and rate!


	2. Then Strip

**Out In the Open; Chapter Two: Then Strip.**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Second chapter, yus.

From Darren's POV. It begins to get hot in this one, but not yet.

Last chapter will be up soon.

Uh, yeah. It's **M** for later chapters. That and frequent cursing, and a slight bondage/hints or abuse;

**BTW: **This takes place after my story _Crazy for you. _It will make alot more sense if you read it (or skimmed it).  
**BTW 2:** This is sort of a AU so it only focuses on Darren and Steve's relationship before the book (and they are 17, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside's the fact I wrote this. Not Darren or Steve, but only my insane fangirl fantasy's. Yes.

Enjoy!

* * *

So this is what heart ache feels like. I didn't know it would sting or hurt this bad. What could I have done to hurt him even worse? I didn't think, I only acted. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I pulled the covers closer to my chin, already wound into a tight ball, trying not to look at my reflection. The mirror across my bed kept showing the shame I had put myself into. What did I ever do to deserve this? All I wanted was love... all of it. Here I was, crying and whimpering and quivering like a baby, because I hurt the person I never wanted to hurt in the first place.

"I'm sorry."

_I saw you kiss her._

I did, but Steve, you got it all wrong. I... I didn't mean to. SHE kissed ME. I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to. I wanted us to be happy. Is it stupid of me to still have feelings for Becca, too?

"Damn it..."

_I thought I could trust you._

A searing pain flew through my chest as I sat up from my fetal position, holding my head, tears running down my cheeks.

"You can trust me Steve! You can. You can! Why can't you-"

I sat there, staring blankly at my wall in disbelief. I was talking to myself, to my thoughts. Steve wasn't here right now, in fact, Steve had been avoiding me all week. I called him, I could tell he pressed ignore after the second ring. I text him, never replied back, even though I saw he looked at them. He switched seats in all of the classes we had together, refusing to even look at me. It's been only a few days, but I couldn't cope with this. I couldn't deal with the change.

**And I felt to dirty right then**.

I stood up, tripping over my book bag and lifted my mattress up, revealing the pack of cigarettes I had stashed under it. I needed one, so bad. I opened my window slowly and crossed over to the tree next to my bedroom and sat there for a little while. The chill ran up and down my exposed legs as I sat there, not caring if I was only in a shirt and boxers. I lit the cigarette and took a deep drag, exhaling slowly.

_I really thought you were the one._

"Steve..."

_Never would of guessed it would be you of all people who would hurt me the most..._

I crushed the cigarette butt into the trunk of the tree and flicked it into my yard, it soon forgotten amongst the grass. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sat there for who knows how long. I think I feel asleep, because dawn was coming. It was Friday, school was today. Shit, Steve always skipped on Fridays. No Steve today...

_Your gonna pay for this Shan._

_Shan._

"Shan! Asshole, I finally come to see you, and you ignore me?"

My eyes snapped open and I was so in shock, I fell out of the tree. My pack of cigarettes did, too and fell to the ground below me. I caught onto a branch, feeling my finger's slip. I hissed as splinters began to dig into my skin before I finally released myself from the branch. The landing wasn't a pretty one, and I winced as I wobbled a bit, the throbbing in my hand just as bad. I lifted my foot to see that, in turn, had crushed my only pack of cigarettes.

"Your such a klutz."

"Well, you know me."

He only shrugged his shoulders, looking away from me, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was here. He was really here, standing in front of me. I would go up to him and run my finger's through his dark hair, but I restrained myself and stood there watching him. I was just so happy to see him right then, it was unbearable. I felt the tears I had cried out earlier was crusted on my cheeks, but I didn't care. Steve was here, in the flesh, in front of me.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing that came from my mouth and I watched Steve kick the my discarded cigarette butt before giving a sharp glare my way.

"Quit pulling that 'I'm sorry' shit," he said in a harsh tone, and I frowned involuntarily.

"Well your the one here at my house at the crack of dawn!"

"I am, aren't I?" he murmured, kicking the butt a few more times, still not meeting my eyes.

Was this his sick joke or thought of some sort of twisted mind game? He's been ignoring me since... the incident, and now he just shows up at my house, at an ungodly hour, confusing me. I held my head, a headache beginning to press on. I winced at the splinters that were in my skin and I idly took them out, the silence between us growing as thick as the tension. It was like a thick smog.

"Steve, what are you trying to do? Just come here to mess with my head?" I sighed, finally pulling out all the splinters in my hand; there were nine of them.

"I hate you so much right now, it's not even funny."

I froze, looking up to see his gaze was at me, and I could feel tears piling up behind my eyes. He said he hated me, but his tone wasn't one of hate. It was one of hurt. Even with the fire in his eyes, I saw the hurt in them.

"Steve..."

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this?" he murmured, clenching his fists and I trembled, those tears pushing themselves closer to pouring out.

"I didn't want to hurt you, okay?" I began, taking a few steps closer to him, holding onto his black jacket, wanting him to look me in the eyes.

"Darren..."

"I didn't want to, okay? Yeah, okay, I still like Becca," I started, watching him flinch and begin to pull away, "but I love you. You didn't hear that part."

He stopped moving, but didn't move, still refusing to look into my eyes.

"I told her I didn't want to be with her."

"Bullshit!" he growled, and next thing I knew, my back was thrown the tree trunk and I stared at him in shock.

"Your a fucking LIAR!" he yelled and my eyes unintentionally shifted to my parent's window, and I was hoping they weren't going to wake up to Steve's shouting.

"Look at me, Shan!" he pulled me to him and then slammed my back into the tree trunk, causing pain to coil through my body.

"I love you."

"Bullshit!'

"I'm sorry."

"Shut the hell up!"

"How can I prove it to you?"

He paused, still glaring at me with gritted teeth, acknowledging my proposal and I whined, the pain in my back almost unbearable.

"Such a girl," he mumbled, letting me go and moved away from me, but his eyes were still trained on me.

I sank to my hands and knees, wincing from the pain that surfaced all along my back. I saw a pair of dirty sneakers before me and my head was jerked up. Steve pulled at my hair, and even though I tried to hold it in, a moan came from my mouth.

"Didn't I say you'd PAY, Shan?"

I moaned once more when he jerked on my hair again and I gasped as he pushed me to the ground. I didn't move, only stared up at him with half-lidded eyes. Jeez, how could I be aroused by all of this? Steve was too attractive, too sexy when he was angry. It was unbearable, and even though I knew this was the wrong time, I couldn't help but want him to do it again.

"Steve, I-"

"You want to make it up to me, right?" he asked me, a evil glint in his eyes and mine widened, but I gulped and nodded slowly, slightly unsure.

"Get up."

"W-What?"

"Up Shan," he demanded, pulling me up my by hair and pulled me towards the tree, pushing me into it.

"Climb it," he commanded and I looked back at him, unbelieving.

"Steve, what the hell?"

"Climb it, Darren," he said in a dark tone and I complied, and he followed suit after me.

We both were crouched in the tree when I looked over to him, but he wasn't looking back at me. He pointed to my bedroom and I stared at him, and he only pushed me slightly, giving me only a few seconds chance to recover myself before I was to fall. I cautiously crossed the way from the tree into my room, and Steve was in there only a few seconds later, shoving me into my bed. I quickly flipped over and licked my lips nervously, his look getting more sinister by the moment.

"Steve, look-"

"Shut up, Shan. You said you wanted to make it up to me, right?" he asked, planting either hand beside my head and I nodded, not able to look away from his eyes.

"Then strip. I'll show you what it feels like to exposed."

* * *

Ah, second chapter is complete.

One more to go.

Also, I should tell you how the POV goes;

1st chapter: third person limited ; 2nd chapter: Darrens POV ; 3rd chapter: Steve's POV.

Okay, well thank you for reading!

I love you all! Review and favorite! And I will love you forever!


	3. Guilty Enough

**Out In the Open; Chapter Three: Guilty Enough**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Third chapter, ayo.

Had my friend, Lise read over this, she loved it. So I hope you love it, too.

Steve's POV, it get's hot in this one.

Decided to add another chapter, just cause I don't want it to end here.

Uh, yeah. It's **M** for later chapters (which is this chapter). That and frequent cursing, and a slight bondage. oh, and sexy time with our star couple;

**BTW: **This takes place after my story _Crazy for you. _It will make alot more sense if you read it (or skimmed it).  
**BTW 2:** This is sort of a AU so it only focuses on Darren and Steve's relationship before the book (and they are 17, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside's the fact I wrote this. I wish I did, though. Oh, I wish I did. *stares in the distance longingly;

So, enjoy! And Happy Holidays!

* * *

I got him right where I want him. His eyes shone with terror, and that's just what I wanted. I wanted him to feel how I felt, and how I wasn't fucking around this time. I pulled him up by his writs and dragged him to his bed, pinning him down, staring him straight into his eyes. He was trembling, aw, how cute. Everything I wanted was happening at that moment, and gripped him by his hair, watching him squirm and moan underneath me.

"Do you like it when I do this to you?"

He didn't reply, only struggle under my grip. He should of known better, I love it when he struggles. It gives this chase more of an edge.

"Answer me," I growled, narrowing my eyes as he tried to look away.

I forced his head back and moved in closer, "Answer me."

I crushed my lips against his and he whined underneath me at the kiss, thrusting myself onto his body and heard him cry my name behind the kiss. I smirked, knowing I was going to win this. As I pulled away, he was gasping for air, and he stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Steve..."

"You know, if your trying to pretend your not turned on, you should try and hide it better," I mused, grabbing him through his pants.

He arched under my touch, and a successful smile graced my face and I let go. He tried to hold it in, but a utter of a whimper fled from his lips.

"Stay here," I commanded, getting up from the bed and left the room, searching.

What exactly? Something to bind my... _victim_ with. He was going to realize that this wasn't a petty game, and that I was going to show him the true meaning of being out in the open. Shit, there was nothing, not even a goddamned rope! How can they have... then, my eyes caught something orange. I kneeled down before the closet in the dark hallway and picked them up. I could feel the sneer curl onto my lips. _Perfect._

I heard shuffling and my eyes shot up, towards Darren's room. I growled angrily, standing up. Didn't I tell him to stay put? I gripped the cord tightly in my hand and opened the door forcefully, just catching him as he was trying to get out through the window.

"Get the fuck back here."

I grabbed him roughly by the hair, yanking him back inside and threw him to the ground. I heard him moan, and realized no matter how far he wanted to run, he wanted this.

"You know, you say you love me. I say you can make it up to me, and then you try and run away?"

"Steve, I wasn't trying to leave," I heard him lie, his voice trembling and I picked him up and put him back onto the bed, and went to work.

Time to reveal what was in that closet. I wrapped both of the extension cords around his wrists tightly, binding him there. When finished, I watched him stay there and struggle.

"Steve, what the hell? Untie me!"

"Can't do that," I said, straddling him and pushed his head to the side.

"You know, I could scream now and you could be so dead!" he threatened and I froze, looking down at him and then smiled coyly.

I leaned in close, placing my lips to his ear and felt him shudder as I kissed his earlobe.

"You wouldn't. You love me too much," I whispered.

He didn't move and when I pulled away, there was tears in his eyes and I kissed his cheek. He knew I was right, hell,_ I _knew I was right. He didn't say anything but he closed his eyes, mouth closed tightly. I sat up, slightly irritated by his silence and decided to get this show on the road. I grinded against him, and a small gasp released from his lips. The faster I moved, the harder he'd pant. The harder I grinded, the louder he'd become, and soon it got so bad I had to cover his mouth with my hand.

"Shh. You don't want to wake up Mommy and Daddy, right Darwen?" I cooed, laughing at the glare he shot my way.

I didn't last long, though, as I leaned down and bit roughly on his neck. Even my hand couldn't cover the loud scream that erupted from his throat. His legs were kicking from under me, but when I began to suck on the wound, soft mewls of pleasure were heard from under my hand.

"I'll move my hand if you can shut up," I said and he only nodded, and when I pulled my hand away he clamped his mouth down, trying his hardest not to make too much noise.

Man, did he suck at this. I licked my lips and moved my mouth away from his neck, looking to his face. His hair was matted down and pressed against his face, his mouth open, soft pants drawling out. Such a beautiful sight. I was tempted to kiss him, but that couldn't happen, not yet.

I slowly took off his boxers and tossed them across the room, and pulled out my Swiss army knife I always carried around and I saw a flash of fear cross Darren's delicate features.

"Calm down, pussy," I mumbled, lifting his undershirt up and cut it down the middle, tearing the rest off when I was through.

He was still shaking when I flipped it closed and slid it into my pocket and I smirked.

"Steve, please..."

"Hm? Steve please what? Steve please 'fuck me'? Steve, please 'take me, I'm so sorry'? What is it, Shan?" I said in a tender voice and his face flushed in embarrassment.

I leaned down and took a taut nipple into my mouth, sucking on it gently, satisfied with the sounds that came from a top of me. Still, I wasn't satisfied enough. I then bit hard and he did his best to hold in a scream, but he was still pretty loud. Goddamnit, if I got caught...

"Shut up."

"It feels good..." he whispered and I pulled away and looked at him.

Well, he just grew some balls right then. He was staring me dead in the eyes with that beautiful flush that was all over his cheeks, and I have never been so turned on in my life. THIS is what I wanted, him to want to fight me back. The rush of the chase was over, and the thrill of the fight kicked in.

"Cute," I said, lifting one of his legs over my shoulders and slid the zipper of my jeans down so I could place myself at his entrance.

"Fuck you," he mumbled and I grinned, shoving myself inside of him.

I slapped my hand over his mouth as he screamed and I bit my knuckle as I could feel a moan want to push through past my lips. I grimaced, almost forgetting about my broken hand and placed it back on my side. It hurt like a bitch. Still, I could hardly feel it with how tight Darren was.

"Holy shit," we uttered in unison and I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me.

I sat there for a moment, getting adjusted and began to move at a brisk pace, not giving him time to get comfortable or prepared. He tried to hide it, but tears were streaming down his cheeks and sharp gasps came from his mouth as his body rocked along with mine. I think I hit his prostate a few times, because he would moan lowly and his head would tilt back.

"Harder."

"Your not giving _me_ orders, are you?" I said, pushing in deeper and heard him squeak in reply.

"Harder," he said through gritted teeth, and I groaned when he pushed himself onto me forcefully.

I wasn't believing this, he wasn't resisting. I frowned a bit then pushed in harder and he pushed back just as hard. Fine, two can play at this game. That's how it went. If I went harder, he would push back. If I pulled his hair, he'd moan but not look away from my eyes. When I tightened the cord, he only gave me a small smirk.

Holy shit, a smirk. I leaned over him and grabbed him, squeezing that precious organ with my fingers. A soft whine came from him and I only moved my hands a bit up and down, not much speed compared to how hard I was pushing into him. He was mumbling something I couldn't hear and I leaned in even closer.

"What was that?" I said, and his eyes met mine, and I realized his face wasn't flushed from sex.

"I love you."

I stopped all together and he winced but there wasn't any other movement after that. He pushed back onto me and looked at me.

"Keep moving..."

I blindly complied and watched as his eyes, half-lidded, watched me as I thrust in and out of him. His moans were faint, barley there and his hands reached towards me even if his arms couldn't. He moaned my name in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and I could feel him tighten around me. I grunted, closing my eyes and gripped hard on his dick and a flash of light blinded my vision. I felt a warm liquid cover my hand and looked down to see he had came, and on my shirt, too.

"I love you, Steve."

I bit my lip, a sudden wave of guilt ran through me, but I didn't reply, only pull out of him and wiped my hand on his covers. When I looked back to him, he was staring at his desk and I looked over, too. The screen on his cell phone was lit up and I got up, opening it and saw that there were seven missed calls and a voicemail. I tossed a glance over my shoulder but Darren wasn't looking anymore, only at the window.

I pressed the 'call voicemail' on the screen and placed the cell phone to my ear, hearing the tone for the one new message. It was from today, and I listened:

_Darren, your ignoring me now? Why? You told me you still had feelings for me, but you pretend I don't exist! What was that 'I love Steve' stuff? Darren... Darren please pick up!_

I stood there, and I could hear Darren's voice whisper softly, "Press nine."

I did and it told me that there were a two saved messages.

_Darren, it's Becca. Today... what did you mean, you loved someone else. I kissed you, and you kissed me back! I know it was real! Why did you pull away? Why did you give me my necklace back! Please Darren, we can make this work. Please call me back._

It was basically the same for the other message and I flipped the phone shut, placing my hands on his desk, rushes of guilt hitting me.

"I told you... I didn't want to be with her. I don't love her," he said softly, and for fucks sake, I was not crying.

I'm Steve Leonard, the leopard. Leopards were not weak. They did not cry, they did not, they didn't. They were strong, they are strong creatures...

"Did this prove it to you? Did you get what you wanted? Do you believe me?" he asked in the same soft tone and I rubbed at my eyes, standing up straight.

I looked over to him and he solemnly looked back to me, moving his hands a bit as he was still bound to the bed. I walked over and untied him, and he laid there, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Darren..."

"You didn't trust me. How's this going to be a relationship without trust?" he whispered softly, tossing his busied arm over his eyes so I couldn't see them.

I didn't move, I couldn't. I didn't know what to say, but when I saw Darren's body tremble, I realized that revenge isn't always so sweet. I fucked up again, hadn't I? I got up, turning my back to him. Shit, this room was too quiet. I could hear him crying, crying over me.

"How can this be a relationship without trust?" he repeated, and I heard the rustling of sheets and I hurried to the window; I couldn't face him now, not after all of this.

**Not with all of the guilt.**

"Steve... Steve no, please, come back!"

"I have to go Darren, school will start soon," I said, half-heartedly, standing by the open window.

"Steve... since when do you care about school?"

Only Darren would be so clueless. I took a step towards the window, placing my foot on the pane. I looked back at him, not baring to hide my face and the shame. His face was soaked in tears, but I probably looked just a disheveled.

"I'll see you in class," I said and hopped to the tree, knowing he was going to follow after me.

"Steve, don't..."

I gave him a sad smile and held onto the tree branch, looking him in the eye. It was morning now, school would start soon. I couldn't sleep now, not with all of this on my mind.

"It's my turn to make it up to you," I said softly and ignored his cries of protest as I climbed down the tree and picked up my bike.

I rode as fast as I could back home, not looking back.

I don't think I had the heart to.

* * *

Last chapter is coming soon.

It's Christmas Eve, so a little chappie to fill you until the day after Christmas!

Hope you like it. Review/Rate please!

I love you all! Thank you so much for supporting me!

And again, Happy Holidays!


	4. More Then Enough

**Out In the Open; Chapter Four: More Then Enough**

**By: x - - unwrittenMELODY**

* * *

Last chapter, yeah yeah.

Here comes the sexy, mushy conclusion to this story.

Darren's POV.

There is sexy time in this one, so yes, be happy. Haha.

Uh, yeah. It's **M** for... blah blah. You already know, right?

**BTW: **This takes place after my story _Crazy for you. _It will make alot more sense if you read it (or skimmed it).  
**BTW 2:** This is sort of a AU so it only focuses on Darren and Steve's relationship before the book (and they are 17, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story, yeah. Damn disclaimers, taking up my space.

Enjoy!

* * *

With eyes barley open I stood there, head pressed against the cool metal of the locker and yawned loudly, exhaustion hitting me. Thanks to Steve and his mid-morning escapade, I had barley anytime to get any rest. To make matters worse, I hadn't seen him all day. He wasn't in English or Math class, and he and I both knew he couldn't afford to miss any more English classes. I yawned again and pushed my body from the locker, staring at the combination lock blankly. I didn't even have the energy to remember it. The bell rang and I realized I missed all of homeroom just standing here in a daze. What has gotten into me? I gripped onto my book bag and headed towards the gym instead of going to lunch, rather of sit there then see Becca.

Actually I was avoiding her ever since the fight with Steve. I bit my lip and walked faster, but heard a shifiting behind me and wheeled around. It must of been my mind playing tricks on me and I hurried towards the gym, and the sound of footsteps came from behind. I turned around again and looked around catiously. Okay, so that time, I knew I heard something. I took a few steps backwards and bumped into someone and my heart sank to the pavement as I turned to see who I had knocked into.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Hey Becca," I mumbled and she had a dark look in her eyes and a brick in her hand and my eyes widened.

"I called you, you know. Ten times," she said softly, and I tripped over a rock a bit and stumbled as I was backing away.

"Uh, you did? I didn't get any of them," I lied, taking more steps back as her eyes focused on me; she was gripping that brick tightly, as if she could crush it with her bare hands.

"Your a really bad liar, Darren. You know, I found out about Steve. You cheated on me with him, right?" she uttered, glaring me down furiously and I looked around, wondering if I could make a break for it.

"YOUR A BAD LIAR DARREN!" she yelled and chucked the brick at me and I tried to get away, but it struck my leg.

I fell down, crying in pain and moved backwards from her on my hands and she leisurely walked over to where the brick had landed and picked it back up. This girl was insane! She was going to kill me! I panicked, wishing for the love of all that was right or good that Steve would somehow come and save me. _Steve..._

"Don't you love me?" she cried hysterically, walking towards me as I tried to drag myself away.

"Becca, I-"

"SHUT UP, DARREN!" she yelled and tossed the brick at me again and luckily she missed and I, with her delayed reaction to the miss, did my best to get up and almost fell over again.

"I hate you so much for hurting me," she said softly and I leaned against a pole, looking over to her.

She was crying now, holding the brick in her hand and covering her face with the other. She dropped the brick and hunched over, shoulder's shaking violently. As much as I wanted to go an comfort her, I was afraid she would do something else to hurt me physically.

"I'm sorry, Becca. Your a sweet girl, and you didn't deserve to find out this way," I said softly, putting slight pressure to my leg and it hurt badly, but it wasn't broken.

I was glad that the brick had only caused a huge bruise and I felt her eyes on me and I looked back at her. She was wiping furiously at her eyes, trying to cover up the fact that she was upset.

"I know your upset, and I'm sorry," I began, wincing a bit at my throbbing leg, "I just want you to be happy with someone else."

"I'm only happy with you, Darren! I love you."

"Becca, we didn't even date for three months," I pointed out and she bit her lip, twisting her hair with her hands, and I could tell she knew I was right.

"Darren... do you love Steve?"

"Yes."

I heard her whimper and then ask quietly, "You don't love me?"

"No."

"So it's him, right?"

I nodded and I noticed she wasn't there anymore and she had run off towards the school and I frowned, wondering if she was going back to tell her catty friends about what I had said. It didn't matter now, did it? Steve wasn't here, so he wasn't magically going to appear and...

"Where the hell have you been?"

My heart stopped and I turned my head towards the gym and saw the one person I have been dying to see all day.

"Steve..." I breathed and he only stood there, looking at me.

He had dark bags under his eyes and he had a small smirk curved onto his lips. That smirk... I hesitated before forcing myself to walk over to him, even with a little limp. He didn't seem to notice (which was good for me) and he looked at me with his tired eyes, pulling out something from his book bag. It was a note and he handed it to me. He gave me a weak smile and quickly made his way back to the school, towards the cafeteria.

I wanted to call him back but I just stood there, mouth wide open. I looked down to the small note and opened it, reading the words scribbled barley legible on it:

_I promised that I would make it up to you. No more secrets. I want this out in the open._

_Follow me, Shan._

I looked over and saw the doors close of the cafeteria and I gripped onto my book bag and did my best with my hurt leg and followed suit, opening the doors to the cafeteria as I walked over. I only took a few steps inside when I was ambushed by people and questions. Why did I break up with Becca? Why did she come inside crying? I took a step back, my back hitting the doors and suddenly a set of arms were wrapped around my waist and the group became quiet.

I looked over and there was Steve, eyes dark. He was pissed, I could tell, because his grip on my sides became tighter and tighter.

"Shut the fuck up! You want to know why Becca's being a little two-faced pussy? Because Darren broke up with her because of me," he growled and my face paled, and I looked over to him with wide eyes.

"Steve..." I whined, my heart stopping as he glared down the crowd and soon the notes words struck me.

**_I want this out in the open._**

"Steve, your not thinking-" I began but one arm slid from my waist and his hand caught mine and I heard a few mumbles of disgust appear from the crowd of kids.

The cafeteria was silent now, and I could feel hundreds of eyes on us and Steve didn't have to raise his voice anymore.

"He broke up with her for me," he repeated, holding my hand tighter and I looked back over to Steve who looked stronger then I have ever seen him before.

"I love him," Steve said, looking at me with a small smile and my heart fluttered, and I could feel my blood rushing to my face.

"I don't care if you judge us. I just want to prove the rumor true," he said and I felt my body being dragged closer to his.

Suddenly his lips met mine and I melted into the kiss, forgetting the looks and the cries of disgust and only felt his lips against mine. The kiss was the sweetest we have ever shared and when he finally pulled away from me, I felt light headed. I stared into his eyes and he tossed me a smirk and I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if Becca hated me, hell, if the whole population of the school hated me. As long as Steve would be here, holding my hand, I didn't give a damn.

"I love you, too," I said confidently, still in a daze and a true, genuine smile crept along his features and while holding my hand tightly, pushed past the crowd of people around us.

He lead me out into the hallway and leaned against a locker, running his finger's through his hair. I stood there, not removing my hands from his and leaned my forehead against his. My heart was probably racing right then, but I could careless then. It was just me and Steve. Not Steve, Becca and I.

"Now what?" I asked quietly, looking him into his eyes and he looked back into mine and his lips brushed against mine and my knees felt weak from the unexpected kiss.

"This," he murmured, pulling my body closer to his and deepened the kiss, pulling lightly at my hair.

I moaned into the kiss softly and he pulled me closer, running his hands down by back and up and I realized we were doing this in the middle of the hallway. I pressed my hands to his chest and broke the kiss, breathing deeply.

"Steve... hallway... not..."

He smirked and held my hand again and walked down the hallway, opening a door to a science classroom that wasn't lit and closed it behind him after pushing me inside. When I turned around, he began to kiss me again, hungrily and with need. I tried to match it, but couldn't focus on it when his hands were gripping at my hair and grabbing me through my pants.

I arched my back against his touch and he pinned me to the wall, working from my lips to my neck where he bit roughly and I cried out in pain. I dug my nails into his back and gasped, my voice caught in my throat and he began to suck on the wound, causing chills to run along my spine. I felt him lift my body up and I looked at him, and he only smirked that... _holy shit_ smirk, up at me and I could feel my self getting even more turned on by seeing it.

I cried out in ecstasy as he grinded his hips with mine and I gripped his hair as he continued his ministrations. I wanted him inside of me so badly, I didn't know what I was going to do. He slipped my shirt off over my head and I gasped as the cool air hit my chest. He sucked on both of my now erect nipples and with the grinding, I began to moan louder and louder, the echoes bouncing off the walls.

"Shit," I hissed as he licked down my chest, pressing his own hard on against mine roughly and I could feel myself slipping away.

I needed him to take me _now._

"Steve, please!" I whined and he looked up at me and I bit my swollen lips and he carried me to the counter near the lab station and put me there, slipping off my jeans.

He leaned his head downwards and reached inside of my boxers, grabbing me and began to stroke gently. I felt a moan erupt from inside me and I clawed at the lab table and he continued until I was so close to coming... and then he stopped.

"The fuck?" I said angrily, the pent-up sexual frustration pouring out of me and he grinned, but it was more of a challenging smile.

"Calm down, Darren. We have time..."

I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that we didn't have THAT much time. Twenty minutes tops, maybe. I looked at him and he slowly unzipped his pants and I fidgeted, impatient. I don't think he saw what was going on here. You know, me wanting it badly and now, and I reached over and gripped at his hair. He only groaned and looked at me with lustful eyes and picked me up and tossed me into the wall, his body soon molding into mine.

I moaned as he slid himself inside of me and I grabbed for anything, and his hair was the place my hands landed. He moaned my name lowly and looked up at me, keeping my eyes peeled to his. Those damn hazel eyes that always drew me in... he thrust in deeply and I felt a scream come from me and his hand pressed against my mouth. His bad hand.

He pushed in as deeply as possible, and oh my God he found the spot. That one spot he would hit every time we had sex, he always was searching for it. What was it called? The prostate? Yeah... he would hi...

"Fuck," I moaned, rocking my hips along with his as his thrusts became directed at my prostate, and he was going faster.

I looked into his eyes and saw he was looking back into mine, sweat dripping from his brow. I pressed my lips against his gently and whispered:

"I love you, Steve Leonard."

He smiled gently and I saw a flash of light cross my vision and an extreme release consumed me and I screamed loudly, feeling something warm fill me. I panted heavily, laying my head on Steve's shoulder. He was running his finger's through my hair gently and I looked at him, smiling.

"I love you, too, Darren Shan."

I felt tears creep from my eyes and down my cheeks and Steve kissed them away, holding me as I was taken off of him. I could barley stand on my own, I was exhausted. He tossed my boxers at me and by chance I happened to catch them. He looked at me and I understood and began to dress quickly, eyes on the clock. Five minutes before the bell rang. He was fast.

He tossed a can at me and it fell to the floor before I scooped it up, looking at it. A can of air freshener? Why... oh...

I pressed the button and sprayed the room, tossing it back to him before fixing my clothes, now fully dressed. Steve was, as well, and I walked over to him, messing with my hair before his finger's laced with mine. I looked at him and he only picked up my book bag, giving it to me. I got one strap on as he lead me out of the classroom as the bell rang. He held my hand proudly down the hallway and I blushed, looking over to him.

"I'll never leave your side," he said to me and we stopped before my next period class.

I wished I could have it with him instead of Becca. Still, with Steve on my mind, I could face anything. Now that everything was out in the open, nothing was left to hide. He kissed me gently and gave me a wave before heading down the hallway and out of sight.

I walked into the classroom and sat near the front, feeling something jab me in my leg. I reached into my pocket and saw that there was a note there. Where...?

I opened it and smiled as I read the note:

_I love you, Darren. I want you to know that I have nothing to hide. Nothing to run from anymore. Not when your by my side. I want you to be mine forever._

_I'm not good with the mushy stuff, you know that._

_Tell Becca I said hi, piss her off._

_I told you I'd make it up to you._

_Is this a good enough apology?_

I smiled and looked out the window and whispered softly:

"It's more then enough."

* * *

So, hopefully a cute ending will cheer you guys up?

I dunno, I hope it's not too bad.

Anyway, thank you for the favorites/reviews/rates, you guys are the best!

I love your support! I'll continue my Darren x Steve stories only for you guys.

Love you all!


End file.
